Betty
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Albert había regresado en una forma diferente... ¿Cómo podrá Candy con eso? Contiene genderbender y lemmon


Albert y George estaban en la famosas aguas termales malditas de Jusenkyo, aquella legendaria onsen donde al bañarse se transformaba en un ser desde una mujer hasta un animal exótico como un panda o en el peor de los casos un personaje de anime.

Pero el suceso ocurre afuera del famoso estanque maldito en una tienda de regalos, en este caso dulcería donde atendía una mujer parecida a Nabiki Tendo de Ranma ½ (Pero no es la real sino otra tipa que se parece al personaje en mención), sólo que más morena y más china, como sea, el punto es que George estaba frente a la tendera pero por alguna razón desconfiaba de esa mujer.

-¿Acaso ese es el llamado dulce Hyoromaru?- Señaló el sirviente a unas pastillas redondas como pequeñas del tamaño de una menta, cosa que dio algo de curiosidad al buen Albert el cual tomó una de esas raras pastillas

-Señora, ¿Acaso somos clientes o simples conejillos de indias?- Cuestionó el sirviente

-Señor no se ponga así conmigo- Sonrió la mujer china de una manera algo maliciosa- Es una muestra de nuestros productos, llámenlo un ofrecimiento alimenticio- Miró de reojo al rubio alto, le parecía apuesto y varonil y dada su apariencia era extranjero y posiblemente un millonario, lo miraba como si quisiera cabalgar sus caderas contra su pelvis.

-Vamos George, ¿De verdad crees que esta amable señorita nos daría algo peligroso a nosotros dos?

-Está bien señor William, lo entiendo, haga lo que quiera…

El sirviente suspiró de manera fuerte mientras dejaba que su señor y protegido fuera a probar una de esas mentas raras y en menos de nada lo metió en su boca mientras el pobre sirviente estaba sudando frío y la tendera miraba con maldad al infortunado americano.

-¿Y bien señor Ardley?

-Mmm… No siento ninguna diferen…- De pronto el rubio alto quedó de piedra mientras el pobre George estaba con una mirada aterrada mientras la mujer sonreía como si nada, Albert ya estaba viendo todo nublado como borroso, como si tuviera mareo.

El pobre rubio inclinó la cabeza mientras se cubría la cara mientras sentía que su cuerpo se hacía más pesado que nunca, se hincó de rodillas mientras sentía que hasta el sonido se esfumaba de sus oídos mientras George le gritaba constantemente en medio del nerviosismo hasta que sus ojos cerraron y la oscuridad nubló sus ojos.

(…)

En el hospital Santa Juana una enfermera corría a toda prisa hacia uno de los tantos cuartos pero la muy torpe como le decía Mary Jane abría cada uno de los cuartos con tal con su amado Albert Ardley el cual vino hospitalizado al hospital por envenenamiento luego de su viaje de negocios en China.

Candy con toda la velocidad de un trueno corrió por todo el pasillo hasta dar con el segundo piso de la segunda torre hasta abrir como una loca el cuarto donde se hallaba recluido su amor, en menos de nada la pecosa de manera algo desesperada gritó

-¡ALBERT!- En menos de nada quedó de piedra cuando miró a George, Mary Jane, Flammy, el doctor Lenard y a la mujer china que se parecía a Nabiki pero no era Nabiki.

-Señorita Candy- Dijo el sirviente de bigote al notar la presencia de su señora la cual estaba caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba una cama blanca pero cubierta con una cortina blanca como espesa pero por ahora se disculpó con todos los presentes yendo a donde estaba su maestra de enfermería.

-Disculpe Mary Jane, me han dicho que Albert se desmayó…

-Tranquilízate torpe- Cortó la anciana enfermera- Su vida no está en peligro

-George…- Su mirada fue hacia el sirviente el cual suspiró de manera pesada y ahora se volvió extrañó para la pecosa cuando oyó una pequeña risa como de una chica, venía detrás de la cortina blanca en aquella cabina

-¿Albert?

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Candy- Ahora la voz sonaba como de una chica y tirando a de una joven igual o menor a de su edad- Bueno… Después de todo, estoy bien- Una mano salió de la cortina para abrirla, era como el de una chica, piel blanca, uñas pintadas de rojo y hasta igual de bajitas… Ese no era el Albert que conocía o quizás era Rosemary, su difunta hermana… Juraba que se fumó de la buena.

-La verdad es que…- La cortina se abrió mostrando lo que nunca debió haber visto, pero a la larga iba ser una nueva y rara experiencia para la pobre pecosa, desde el vamos, era su esposo en otras apariencias como en facetas y para eso estaban como la pareja que eran en la vida y en la muerte… Pero estaba en blanco, era como sentirse en un saco de once varas y la tildarían mucho de ser algo que no era.

…Gay…

De pronto la pobre Candy se volteó de lado mientras no lo podía asimilar ni procesar mientras la anciana enfermera, el director del hospital y el sirviente estaban con una gota de sudor y luego se quedaron quietos mirando a lo que posiblemente era una chica de cabello rubio largo con listón rojo.

La chica tenía la apariencia de una modelo o una idol a simple vista, era de estatura baja como de unos 1,55 pero pareciera alta por su resistencia física, igual a la resistencia como cuerpo delgado y delineado como el de Candy. Su cabello era rubio, liso y largo hasta la espalda, era recogido en una media cola con una cinta roja con puntas en conejo, ojos azules y grandes, piernas largas y delgadas, la chica sin lugar a dudas era muy bonita como hermosa, posiblemente era una chica de 15 años o menos.

Candy se volteó y miró a esa chica rubia y en menos de nada juraba haber visto a una linda niña, ¿Y qué pasa cuando una chica mira a otra chica?... Era gay a simple vista, lesbiana para ser exactos… La pobre estaba aturdida como de piedra y con sangrado nasal cuando vio a esa rubia con esa camisa blanca puesta y en bragas, mientras con la rubia de ojos azules comenzó a llorar estilo anime.

-¡Ay, no es justo! Yo no tengo abdominales ni a mi amigo, miren tengo lavadora- En eso se alzó la camiseta mostrando sus pechos y se bajó las bragas, haciendo que el doctor Lenard y George sangraran por la nariz, Flammy se dio un facepalm y Mary Jane tenía un cartel que decía en negro BEST WAIFU y aprovechó para colocarle una capa a la espalda de su torpe alumna pecosa, era la bandera del orgullo gay.

Candy tenía la boca abierta y ojos salidos de órbita, sus manos por alguna razón querían tocar como proteger esa hermosa figura, comenzaba a reírse como una loca, en menos de nada alzó los dos pulgares y en menos de nada en medio de risas y con su sangrado nasal, un guiño de ojo y lengua.

-Encantadora, esto es perfecto- Decía entre risas- Es justo mi tipo… En serio me gustas mucho…

-Hablando de eso…- Irrumpió el doctor Lenard que estaba viendo de reojo a la chica rubia de ojos azules y lidiando con su sangrado nasal- ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Acaso es la famosa maldición de Jusenkyo que tanto se habla en China?

-Yo tengo la respuesta- Irrumpió la chica que era Nabiki pero que no era Nabiki la cual explicó que no era la maldición de Jusenkyo, quizás Albert era una chica pero el concepto explicado se conocía como…

-¿Dispersión de apariencia?- Preguntó Candy con una ceja alzada, podía ser enfermera pero no era una sabelotodo como Stear y Patty, ni mucho menos como Flammy la cual en medio de murmullos le explicaba a la ahora chica Albert… O Betty como se le dio como disminutivo femenino, diferente al de Berty

-Así es Mandy…

-Candy- Tenía un gesto de enfado

-Como sea, hemos intentado que el señor Ardley probara el producto de la localidad, pero usted ve, ha superado nuestras expectativas

-¿Entonces yo era un conejillo de indias?- Preguntó Betty mientras se sentaba en la camilla mientras George suspiró pesadamente de cuenta nueva dándole como un sí y una mirada de enfado como si agregara "Pero como es usted es un terco y nunca hace caso".

-Lo que ve señorita White, es una persona manteniendo una gran cantidad de chi amplificado- Señaló a la otra rubia de ojos azules y luego a Candy- En cambio usted por su persona cercana consume el chi dispersado, la maldición durará varios días, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Al menos no era un cambio frecuente de apariencia que ocurriera con el mínimo roce de agua caliente y que conllevara muchos problemas como aventuras pero estaba claro en la mente de la pecosa: Iba a romperle la cara a esa maldita mujer mientras tanto Betty preguntaba entre murmullos.

-¿Dispersión de apariencia? ¿Cuánto va a durar esto Flammy?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero he oído que puede durar un tiempo

-¿Un tiempo?

-En otras palabras, esperas y verás

-¿…?

En eso Betty alzó la mano mientras la mujer que era como Nabiki que no era Nabiki se volteó dando con su homóloga rubia, la pequeña rubia estaba molesta mientras Candy apretaba el puño ante esa maldita zorra china

-Dime señora, Albert comió esa pastilla sólo porque usted dijo que sería seguro- La pecosa frunció el ceño-Pero acabo de escuchar la palabra "Peligroso"

-Ya lo sé, es culpa mía pero era para probar los alcances de los dulces Jusenkyo pero vamos…- La mujer china sonrió de manera tonta mientras se rascaba el cuello- No puedo hacer nada por el momento pero tómalo eso con calma-

De pronto un puñetazo chocó contra el rostro de la mujer, era Candy que sin dar palabra alguna le dio un puño a esa Nabiki que no era Nabiki, perdió varios dientes y ya tenía una inflamación en su mejilla izquierda por el puñetazo.

Después la pobre mujer china fue vapuleada a puros puñetazos hasta que todo rastro de su belleza fue borrado hasta quedar como adefesio de un circo o una muy mala cirugía plástica… Sin duda Candy era vengativa como esa canción de Gloria Trevi aunque no era un hombre, era una chica como ella pero… Era su Albert y era suyo, en menos de nada llevó a Betty en sus brazos y la llevó hacia otro cuarto, el doctor Lenard no dijo nada mientras miraba aterrado los alcances de su enfermera estrella por ciertos pacientes.

Flammy se jalaba el cuello mientras juraría no intentar ser estricta con Candy o de lo contrario terminaría peor que esa mujer, sobrevivió a una guerra pero no sobreviviría a un linchamiento de un solo puño y de una sola persona.


End file.
